Electric Heart
by Niigo S
Summary: Robots have no hearts. Or that what people said. But when destiny is saying another word, who can deny that? AU. NaruSasu


Electric Heart.

Disclaimer: I have no rights, it's Masashi Kishimoto's job.

Pairing: NaruSasu.

Rating: T—soon to be M.

A/N : Hello : ) Its me again, with a new story. The title isn't related to the story, and yes. Electric Heart is SHINee's song. And this story based on Indonesian manga, but I forget the title. So if anyone knows the title of the book just tell me and I'll put it in the Disclaimer : )

Summary: Robots have no hearts. Or that what people said. But when destiny is saying another word, who can deny that?

Warning: uhmm—engga ada kayaknya.

—London, xxx.

Suara bising yang ditimbulkan oleh mesin dalam ruang bawah tanah itu tetap tidak dapat membangunkan insan yang tengah tertidur tersebut. Sosok yang tengah tertidur dalam tabung kaca besar, diselimuti oleh cairan biru transparan, dengan kabel dan selang mencuat dari tubuh putihnya. Terkadang, gelembung udara keluar dari kedua lubang hidung sosok tersebut. Sementara, helai ravennya mengambang, dan membingkai wajahnya yang pucat tanpa warna.

Menyedihkan memang, namun sosok tersebut mendekati kesempurnaan.

Tiba-tiba dentuman langkah kaki terdengar mendekati ruangan 4 x 4 meter tersebut. Pintu mahogani tersebut membuka, sehingga menampakkan sosok lain dengan tubuh terbalut jas putih khas ilmuwan menjuntai hingga ke lututnya dan surai hitam panjangnya tak kalah lurus dengan jas tersebut. Begitu pula dengan kulitnya yang seputih kertas. Iris kuningnya yang unik menyala dalam kegelapan, memicing gembira saat melihat oknum lain dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ciptaannya. Ciptaannya yang nyaris sempurna.

Sekali lagi, nyaris merupakan kata kuncinya.

"Sss—Sasssuke.."

Desisan dingin itu menggema dalam ruangan yang bising ini. Tangan pucat tersebut menggapai ke tabung yang sama dinginnya dengan suhu ruangan tersebut. Orochimaru, sosok dengan jubah putih, itu tak kecewa saat kelopak itu tak membuka dan menampakkan iris sehitam malam yang ia suka. Alih-alih, Orochimaru malah tersenyum dan menampakkan seri giginya. Orochimaru baru saja bergerak ingin memencet tombol aktifisasi saat tiba-tiba alarm kebakaran berbunyi dan shower langsung teraktifkan.

Bad moves. Ingatkah kau tentang mesin yang sudah di deskripsikan di atas?

Air yang disemburkan pancuran jatuh mengenai perangkat mesin dan komputer. Membuat rangkaian mesin tersebut error dan crash seketika. Percikan-percikan api mulai muncul, dan salah satu dari percikan api tersebut mengenai kabel yang terkelupas.

Dan kau bisa tebak.

Api mulai menjalar, ditambah lagi api dari luar penyebab alarm kebakaran berbunyi telah sampai dan mulai melahap daun pintu ruangan. Sebuah desis marah keluar dari bibir Orochimaru. Pergi atau mati bersama yang tersayang. Namun kesadaran mengambil alih emosi. Orochimaru beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan ciptaannya.

Sendirian. Terbalut kobaran api yang tak kenal ampun.

[London, the next day]

—**Naruto's pov**

"Ergh—lain kali aku tak mau mengambil kasus seperti ini lagi."

Berbagai kata umpatan yang berwarna-warni keluar dari mulut pemuda bertitel Uzumaki Naruto ini. Naruto yang tengah mengeringkan helai kuning keemasannya dengan sebuah handuk mengerlinge ke arah tempat tidurnya yang terisi oleh sebuah sosok. Tidak, ia tak membawa wanita bayaran. Naruto tak suka dengan wanita—ia lebih memilih jenis yang sama dengannya. Biarlah kalau ia menantang Tuhan.

Lagipula, Uzumaki Naruto tak mengenal Tuhan.

Mengambil tempat di sisi tempat tidurnya sendiri, Naruto menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh sosok yang ia bawa tadi malam saat ia pulang dari misi yang mengharuskannya berkotor-kotoran. Iris safirnya menangkap sepucuk helai hitam kebiru-biruan milik sang sosok yang masih belum membuka matanya.

Sosok yang bisa bertahan dari kobaran api yang Naruto ciptakan.

—flashback—

"Harus aku? Memangnya tak ada orang lain yang bisa mengerjakan hal ini?"

Naruto memandang pada oknum di depannya dengan tatapan malas. Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tampak mirip dengan Naruto memandang tajam pada iris biru Naruto yang identik dengan sang oknum. "Kau tahu kan Naruto, Ayah hanya percaya padamu untuk kasus seperti ini?"

Sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya diam saja sambil memandangi kuku-kukunya yang sudah mulai memanjang. "Dan kau sudah tau kan betapa berbahayanya si Orochimaru itu? Memangnya kau mau kita jatuh miskin?"

Naruto bangkit, mengangkat kakinya dari atas meja dan menjejakkannya di atas tanah. "Kita, apa hanya kau saja? Ayah?" Tersenyum timpang sebelum meraih handle pintu dan mendorongnya, keluar, "Akan kuberikan berkas penyelesaiannya besok pagi."

Maka berbekal dengan info seadanya (ya salah Naruto tidak mau menerima info lebih lanjut dari sang Ayah), dengan pakaian hitam-hitam berdiri di depan bangunan tua yang cukup besar.

Pemuda Uzumaki ini menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri, memastikan tak ada penjaga yang melihatnya. Setelah sampai di dekat pagar, barulah Naruto menemukan tantangan pertamanya. Dua orang dengan seragam penjaga tengah mondar-mandir dengan pentungan tergantung dengan setia di celana mereka.

Mudah saja.

Naruto menyelinap dari belakang mereka dan memukul sebuah titik di leher mereka sehingga kedua orang yang seharusnya menjaga bangunan itu malah tak sadarkan diri. Selanjutnya? Tak susah, hanya tinggal menghindari kamera sekuriti dan meluncur menuju ruang kontrol.

Untuk apa?

Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan kontrol penuh atas gedung ini.

Setelah menemukan pintu menuju ruang kontrol dan masuk ke dalamnya, Naruto segera membuka komputer utama tempat segala sesuatu tentang bangunan ini disimpan. Mulai dari blueprint sampai proyek mereka. Tak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama, Naruto segera mengkopi file tersebut ke dalam gadget khsusnya dan dengan sengaja menyiram stop kontak yang menghubungkan komputer dengan aliran listrik.

Percikan pun mulai tercipta. Namun itu belum cukup untuk Naruto.

Dengan korek api yang ia bawa, Naruto membuat kobaran api semakin membesar dan tak lupa sebelumnya ia matikan semua shower yang ada di setiap ruangan yang ia lewati. Setelah yakin bahwa semua ruangan yang ada di gedung ini telah terjamah oleh api, barulah Naruto kembali keluar seraya melewai ruang bawah tanah.

Dari situlah semuanya terjadi.

Naruto refleks menengok saat dilihatnya ada pergerakan dari sebuah sosok..di dalam tabung? Sosok dengan rambut hitam kebiruan dan iris hitam seindah malam itu menggerakkan tangannya, walaupun hanya sedikit namun mata Naruto yang terlatih masih bisa melihatnya. Naruto segera berlari menghampiri sang sosok yang masih terjebak di dalam tabung. Beberapa menit lewat hanya dengan mata biru Naruto yang memandangi makhluk indah Tuhan tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya nalarnya mengatakan bahwa ini sudah saatnya untuk keluar dari gedung yang sebentar lagi akan musnah.

Nalurinya yang sudah mati sempat berkata untuk menyelamatkan sang pemuda, namun akal sehatnya berkata lain. Untuk apa menyelamatkan seseorang dari sisi musuh? Tapi akhirnya hatinya menang, dan dengan segera Naruto mencari-cari tombol untuk membuka tabung tersebut. Untung saja ekor matanya menangkap serangkaian alat operasi berupa tombol.

Tekan asal saja deh, siapa tahu berhasil

Pada percobaan ke empat, air yang memenuhi tabung tersebut menyusut dan bagian atas tabung itu pun terbuka. _'Merepotkan.'_ pikir Naruto. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur menolong sampai segini jauh. Akhirnya Naruto memanjat tangga yang tersedia dan mengeluarkan tubuh polos sang sosok yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum menutupi ubuh polos tersebut dengan mantelnya, bergegas keluar dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

—flashback—

Dan inilah hasilnya.

Seorang manusia dengan sosok yang rupawan masih tertidur di tempat tidur Naruto. Jam digital di atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya sudah menunjukkan angka 7 lewat 49 menit. Nyaris jam 8, sedangkan pukul 8 nanti Naruto harus segera ke sekolah. Begini begini dia juga masih peduli dengan sekolahnya. Omong-omong soal sekolah, Naruto harus segera bersiap kalau tak mau terlambat.

Naruto bangkit dari sisi tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju lemari, ingin memakaikan baju pada tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bertelanjang dada. Baru saja ia mengencangkan kancing pada pergelangan tanganya saat tiba-tiba selimut yang berada di tempat tidurnya bergerak.

Jadi tamunya sudah bangun?

—**Sasuke's pov**

Aku..sudah terbiasa hidup dibalik tabung kaca.

Aku tak ingat kenapa aku bisa berada di dalam tabung ini, bagaimana aku bisa ada, nyata dan hidup. Kenanganku bahkan seperti film yang kehilangan beberapa bagiannya. Dan bagiku, itu tak cukup. Aku memang tak pernah mengeluh, tapi itu bukan berarti aku puas kan?

Aku, Sasuke, tak pernah malu untuk mengakui bahwa aku ini tak lebih dari sebuah alat.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Entah. Mungkin kau bisa salahkan penciptaku yang selalu berkata tanpa suara. Aku tak bisa dengar apa yang dia bicarakan, dan aku tak peduli. Hanya sedikit kosakata yang bisa aku ucapkan dan ingat karena aku mencuri dengar kata-kata tersebut dari mulut sang penciptaku sendiri.

Sempurna, milikku dan selamanya.

Aku bahkan tak tahu apa arti dari ketiga kata tersebut.

Dan selama aku masih terapung dalam gelap tak berujung ini, memoriku melayang. Menampakkan saat terakhir aku melihat penciptaku. Ditengah kobaran sesuatu yang berwarna oranye. Apa itu? Sudah kubilang, aku tak tahu. Aku memang sebuah robot, tapi aku tak sempurna hanya karena penciptaku belum memasukkan satu program pun ke dalam sistemku yang kosong.

Dia pikir, aku akan selamanya bersamanya.

Ironis. Dia yang meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya melihat sekelebat bayangannya yang berlari seakan takut dimakan warna oranye yang semakin membara. Irisku membuka, menangkap seluruh ruangan yang tadinya (kupikir rapi) jadi berantakkan. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku, melepas kabel yang melilitnya. Namun tak bisa melakukannya lebih dari satu kali, air menahan berat tubuhku.

Untung saja ada dia.

Dia bukan penciptaku, dia sang penyelamat.

Selama beberapa saat berlalu hanya warna matanya yang amat jernih memandangku, menatap dan menantangku untuk bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Tapi tidak—jangankan berlutut. Menggerakkan salah satu bagian tubuh saja aku sudah bersusah payah. Aku sempat melihatnya bergerak menjauh. Mungkinkah ia akan membiarkanku dimakan sesuatu berwarna oranye itu?

Entah, aku tak tahu kelanjutannya. Aku telah terjatuh dalam lembah yang gelap.

Dalam keadaanku yang setengah sadar begitu, aku sempat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membungkus tubuhku yang telanjang bulat. Tsk—belum lagi benda berwarna oranye itu juga panas. Namun kurasakan sang penyelamat bergerak dan membawaku pergi, dan perubahan temperatur udara berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan aku sedikit bersyukur sang penyelamat sudah membungkus tubuhku dengan benda ini.

Apa namanya? Sekali lagi, aku btak tahu. Aku memang tak secerdas manusia biasa padahal statusku sebagai robot seharusnya berkata sebaliknya.

Hal yang berikutnya aku tahu hanya rasa damai dan posesif yang dimulai dari hati tak nyata milikku hingga ke seluruh tubuh buatanku.

Rasa-rasanya aku ditempatkan di atas sesuatu yang lembut, empuk. Bukannya basah dan menjijikkan seperti air yang diberi zat khusus yang selama ini menyelimutiku. Sepertinya aku juga dibaluti sesuatu yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Ah—sang penyelamat baik sekali. Jauh lebih baik dari penciptaku beruntung bertemu dengannya.

Sangat beruntung.

Sempat kurasakan seseorang berada di sisiku. Dengan turunnya sebelah bagian dari sesuatu yang tengah kutiduri ini, ditambah lagi dengan angin hangat yang berhembus dekat kepalaku, tak bisa disangkal lagi pasti itu sang penyelamat. Aku ingin bangun dan membuka mataku. Memulai hari dan menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku pada sang penyelamat.

Makanya aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku sehingga sesuatu di atasku juga ikut bergerak.

Uhm—hal pertama yang aku lihat sekali lagi hanya gelap. Namun gelapnya berbeda, aku bisa melihat sesuatu dibalik gelap ini. Kugerakkan jari-jariku hanya untuk mengetes mereka, kemudian kucengkram benda yang menutupi pandanganku tadi. Sebuah sinar langsung membutakan pandanganku, dan refleks, aku menutupi kedua mataku dan menggeram tak jelas.

Sebuah tawa renyah keluar, beresonansi dalam ruangan ini, dan pastinya itu bukan milikku. Aku menurunkan kedua tanganku dan menatap orang yang sudah berani mentertawakanku. Huh—kesal. Dia pikir dia siapa? Sinar itu tak lagi menjadi penghalang, karena kusadari sudah ada barang lain yang menutupi sinar itu agar tidak bisa masuk. Baguslah, masalahku berkurang satu.

Tapi, orang di depanku kan masalah juga.

Aku ingin bertanya kepadanya, dimana aku? Siapa kau? Apa aku ini? Tapi tak ada yang keluar, aku hanya bisa memandangnya yang kini juga tengah menatap ke arahku. Aku tak mau bicara lebih dahulu, karena aku tahu hanya racauan tak jelas yang bisa aku keluarkan. Tingkat intelejensi ku memang sudah di set tinggi, namun setidaknya kau harus mengajari atau memasukkan suatu program dulu ke sistemku.

Kalau tidak, aku tak ada ubahnya dengan anak bayi dalam tubuh remaja ke arah dewasa.

Sempat kudengar tawa lain keluar dari mulutnya, refleks aku memajukan bibir bagian bawahku sedikit—hal yang pernah aku lihat saat sang pencipta sedang berbicara dengan salah satu orang di tempatku dulu—sambil terus memicingkan mataku ke arahnya. Aku juga mendengar saat dia berkata padaku, namun tak ada yang bisa aku mengerti. Aku hanya menggeleng, mengangguk, menggeleng dan mengangguk. Menirukan gestur tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya aku frustasi dan berkata tanpa berpikir,

"Milikku!"

Salah satu kata yang aku ketahui dan tampaknya tepat untuk digunakan kali ini. Aku melihat mata manusia di depanku melebar, dan dirinya bicara lagi. Dan tentu saja, aku tak diam. Melainkan menjawab lagi dengan kata lain yang aku ketahui,

"Selamanya!"

Oh, joy.

TBC

A/N: Hoho. Penasaran Naruto ngomong apa sampai Sasuke bisa jwab begitu? Tunggu di chapter depan! #dibuang


End file.
